A new begining
by teenage-harmony
Summary: Anna Boleyn is a special midgardian with very powerful magic in her. After being tortured somehow she ends in the magical land of Asgard with little memories of her past. Suffering of post-traumatic stress she only trust in certain green eyes who seem as haunted by his demons as her. Slowly they will overcome their fears and discover what they are made of. Post-TDW [Loki, OC]
1. prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: i only own anna. loki is part of the wounderful marvel MCU**

There is only one thing I can feel: agony. The whip raises and crashes in my back with a fierce sound, a wave of pain runs through me and I cry in pain,  
I hear a laugh in response.

The same laugh that haunts my dreams and when I open my eyes it's still there. I don't know how much time has passed, every second is eternal and every day is pain and suffering.

If I had the chance he would be dead so long ago, but I can't do anything, I don't know why but I can't. The only reason I haven't given up it's my father, my dead father, he killed him and took me as his slave to torture me.

The whip hits me again but the pain is replaced with something more intense: rage.

As the whip hits me my rage grows and I feel a very familiar fire running through my veins. I start to remember every second of agony since the day I got here.

My skin starts to burn and anger raises in all my being. By this point I ended on the ground unconscious but he seems distracted. "_THIS IS MY CHANCE" _I feel fire growing in my lungs and smoke going out in every breath. If I miss the shot it is over. I am chained up in a wall, if I want to burn him I have to turn my head.

The whip stops and I hear footsteps behind me. I gather all my courage and manage to turn my whole body. In a split second I let the fire free and a tremendous flame hits him hard enough to knock him of the ground.

Now I have to free myself from the chains. I try to remember everything my father told me about it. A rushed memory comes to my help "if you wish it strong enough it will do what you want" ok so I just have to focus. I look at the chains and think "please open please open PLEASE OPEN".

They start shaking and suddenly drop to the floor. The man starts moaning and I know he will be up soon.

Adrenaline runs in my veins and even though I am really wounded and naked I run out fast enough to get distance from him.

He has the ability to heal so now he is chasing me. Waves of pain hit me and I feel blood dripping from the wounds.I know I will pass out soon so I start running faster. I manage to build I flame in my hand and set everything on fire.

The place is an abandoned little house so now the fire is all over the place. I see him coming closer and when he sees me starts running. I see a window and run, at this point panic begins to set in so with a jump I break it and fall in the ground, glasses stinging on my flesh as I try to get up and keep running. I get into a forest like zone and run. Only one thought in mind: survive.

Suddenly I fall to the ground and feel a hand on my neck. I look up to find a pair of snake eyes. I try to fight him but he is stronger. I let my hands fall to the sides as air leaves my lungs. I keep looking angrily at him.

Somehow every feeling seems replaced with an animal desire to kill. I find the strength to fight him as my hands become claws and my teeth become fangs.

I clench my claws deep in his flesh as he lets out a cry of pain, he releases me and I dig my teeth in his neck just to keep cutting and ripping him apart.

Life starts draining from his body and I start to grow weak. All my strength fades away and leaves a sharp pain. I get away from the body and my vision gets blurry, suddenly I can't feel the ground anymore and a strange force knocks me off the ground. Shots of pain and agony hit my body and I no longer see anything.

By the moment it all ends I feel a cold floor beneath me and blood dripping from all my body, everything I see is gold and shiny, I feel as passing out, rushed voices talk and a pair of green worried eyes looks at mine.  
Before passing out I knew that I wouldn't forget those eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Loki POV

One rushed memory followed by another comes to my mind as I wander through the castle, I try to grasp them but they come as fast as they leave. I start to see moments pass in front of my eyes.

_Frigga, the frost giants, Odin, the prison, the Kruse, Midgard, Svartalfheim, the vortex, New York, the chitauri…. Thor._

Every memory is blurry and each one is worse than the other. I start to get a headache for the effort that is taking me to remember.

Now I'm king of Asgard, I have all I've ever wanted but somehow this life seems empty. I have tested myself and come out winner but it all had its price, everything I love is gone. I had to suffer torture and suffering and I thought it was worth it, well now I am not that sure.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking and I hear a loud crashing noise. Startled, I address to the place of the origin of the sound only to get another surprise.

Whatever made that sound it was not what I imagined, when I see the cause I freeze in my place.

It is a woman, laying on the ground dying, covered in her own blood but the thing that shocks me the most is the pain and fear in her hazel eyes. She is just looking at me, hardly breathing but her gaze fixed on me.

I approach her carefully. Somehow I lost my voice for the shock of the moment, I manage to call the guards for help.

A few seconds pass before guards bring the healers. The healers, wide eyed for what they are seeing place the dying woman on a stretcher, I ask one of them what happened to her and she says "Her wounds are inflicted, she has lashes in all her back and she is bleeding heavily, we need to take her to the healing room urgently" with that said she turns around and follows the other ones.

I'm still a little astonished when I reach my chambers, questions bombing my mind.  
_Who is she? Where is she from? What happened to her? Why is she here?_

I decide I need to find answers, I go to the bifrost to see if Heimdal knows anything, unfortunately he doesn't.

The night falls and I go back to my chambers to think what I will do, I shouldn't be worried about her, but something in her eyes has trapped me in a way I can't explain.

Maybe tomorrow I will get some answers.

Anna POV

_Everything seems like a vortex of memories. My father is singing me a song to sleep. I remember all my friends playing with me when I was a kid, long walks on the beach. But my dreamland seems interrupted by people I don't know talking in rushed and worried voices I don't catch. Then it all fades away. _

I don't know for how long this happens but when I wake I'm up in a strange big room full of golden items. I am alone and alive.

_Why? _

I try to remember what happened before this but nothing comes to my mind, then I hear it. The laugh, that wicked and horrible laugh that haunts my dreams. I start to panic remembering all what I have been trough. I almost can feel the crashing of the whip and the chains tied to my hands.

My breathing comes erratic, my whole body starts shaking and I know I can't be here any longer. I get out of the bed surprised that my legs can hold me and run towards the huge golden doors that block my way only to find them closed. I know that I have to get out of here before he gets me, he will get me.

My head starts spinning and I lose my balance. Suddenly I feel the urge to scream. I turn my head just to see him standing there whip in hand. And then I lose it.

I start screaming pleading him to stop. I feel every wave of pain as I feel like I'm traveled back to the dark play room.

I don't notice that the doors open, nether that there are people entering the room. I only feel the hands that try to pick me up, every touch sending a sharp pain to all my being. I try to fight them. Suddenly they all fall to the ground twisting in pain.

_I did this_

Terrified I crawl out of the mess of bodies, hands shaking like a leaf and tears streaming down my face. Then suddenly everything goes black again.

When I wake up again I feel lightweight and relaxed. A woman with grey thick hair and grey eyes who seems in her late 40s is smiling down at me. I try to get up but I feel a strong pain in my head. "Take it easy, you are still a little bit weak, now drink this, it will make you feel better" she gives me a golden cup with a brown liquid inside with a sweet scent. I carefully hold it in my hands not knowing what to do with it, time has taught me to not trust something that pretty.

When she sees that I don't drink it she says "it's all right you are safe now, nothing will harm you anymore" she places the cup in my lips and I am forced to drink. Maybe is her sweet calmed tone when she said it or maybe is what she said that makes me feel all the opposite of safe. She quietly leaves the room and I am alone again, trying to understand what she said to me.

_You are safe now, nothing will harm you anymore_

_You are safe now_

_You are safe_

_Safe_

I don't know how much time has passed, when I come back to reality I see a man standing near the door. Tall with dark long hair, dressed in a green and golden suit of armor, his skin so white like snow. And his eyes… those were the green magical eyes I saw before passing out.

Something tells me that somehow I can trust those eyes.

Loki POV

When I enter to her chambers the first thing I see it's the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen. With long brunette hair falling in waves on her shoulders, silky white skin and such delicate features that make me wonder if she came out of a painting. This maiden is nothing of what I saw 3 days ago.

She studies me carefully as I approach her. She seems so fragile and relaxed, something about the calmness in her eyes makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't like that, it's weird that somebody makes me feel like that.

I keep her gaze and she startles when I'm a few feet of her bed. Now alarm is in her eyes but I stay where I am to reassure her.

She turns to face the wall and stares at space as if trying to reach something. I know that feeling. Memories start coming to my mind, so I talk to keep them away.

"Good morning, I am loki, king of asgard..." she is now facing me with a confused expression. "I have found you a couple of days ago. You arrived in an unexpected way, I would like to know how that happened" she turns her gaze, lowers her head after a few seconds she says in a whisper "I don't know, I can't remember" her response irritates me a little, I just came to find answers but it looks like she lost her memories.

I remain calm, I need to get as much information as possible. "Can you remember your name or where are you from?" she nods and says "I can't remember where I am from but my name is Anna Boleyn. All I have are dark memories, before that I don't know what happened to me"

Anna. The name suits her, delicate and beautiful.

"I see, well Lady Anna if you need something you can call the servants to attend your needs." She looks at me like if she wants to ask me something. "Do you need anything?" she hesitates for a second and says "what is Asgard and where am I?" with that I guess she might be from Midgard. "Asgard is where you are now, you are in the Asgardian realm" now her expression is more confused than a second ago.

"Do you have any books or something?" she asks suddenly. "I will personally order my servants to bring you some" I get a little smile by her, it is like seeing a child smile, sweet and kind. "I have to attend some duties so I guess we will see each other latter" I make a small bow and she just nods.

When I get out of the chamber I feel something new in me, and I know it's no good. Maybe Anna Boleyn is a lot more than a simply midgardian.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna POV

It has been a week since I got here, slowly I start to understand what is all this. Loki, who surprisingly is very kind and gentle has helped me a lot with it, bringing me books and explaining things to me. We have grown close in a little time.

It seems we are a bit alike, sometimes when we both can't sleep we sneak to a little rooftop to watch the stars, he tells me stories of Asgard and helps me understand my visions or mostly nightmares. That is what I like the most, Loki is always there when I wake up screaming and crying, and he also doesn't seem to mind that I set on fire my chambers multiple times. How do I do that? I don't really know.

Even though he usually has a smirk on his face and is always making sassy and sarcastic comments I also con see the hatred and sadness in his eyes, maybe the god of mischief and lies is broken like me.

_I need to know what happened to him, _I try to focus back on my book about Norse mythology. Right now I have discovered that Odin the Allfather was Loki's predecessor and that Thor the god of thunder is his brother. When I get to Loki's page I hear a voice that brings a smile to my face.

"I really think that is not a proper place for a young maiden like you, you should be in the library" I'm on the highest rooftop from here I almost can see all of Asgard. I look down to find Loki grinning at me.

"Well maybe I could use some company, wanna come?" I pat the space beside me and in a split second he is right next to me.

_Loki the god of mischief and lies has multiple skills that can go from shape shifting, mind reading, teleporting to a very advanced skill of magic. _Well the first line of the page explains that. I keep reading but this time out loud.

"So here it says that you are a trickster, your nickname is silver tongue, you gave birth to an 8 legged horse and that in resume you are the definition of chaos. That is somewhat interesting and explains a lot" I get his laugh in response.

"There is a lot more to explain than what is on that book, actually some parts are not true, but basically that is an approximated resume of me. – He stays quiet for a second and his face gets serious- you see, I'm not trust worthy and neither a good person"

"You have been good to me, and something tells me I can trust you, come on tell me. What happened to you?" he took a big breath and when he was about to speak the voice of a guard interrupts us. "My king, I'm here to remind you that you are late to the reunion with the king of Vanaheim"

Loki stands up and leaves without a word, leaving me alone and confused.

A few hours ago I left my book and got down the rooftop. When I was reading I got a feeling of dizziness and its only growing. Now I'm just wandering through the castle trying to stay on my feet when suddenly my stomach gives a painful twist and I'm knocked of my feet as everything spins around.

When it's over I'm not in the golden hall anymore, it looks like the armory, but how the hell did I get here? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an opening door, I hide behind a column only to find Loki entering the room with strong step.

There is one thing that doesn't match here and it's that this Loki is younger and has short hair. My eyes widen as I realize where or actually when I am. I look at Loki that now is graving a strange blue casket with a dismayed and terrified face, suddenly another voice speaks up and I have a name for that face. Odin the Allfather.

"STOP" he says. Loki who is slowly turning blue replies: "Am I cursed?" "No" Odin responds. "What am I?" his voice is angry now. "You are my son" Loki turns around and that's when I get a full vision of his aspect, blue with patterns on his skin and red eyes. _Frost giant _that is the word that comes to my mind to describe him.

He turns back to normal and says "What more than that? – He approaches Odin- the casket wasn't the only thing you took from jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No, in the aftermath of the battle I went to the temple and I found a baby, small for a giant's offspring, suffering, abandoned, left to die. Laufey's son"

I contain the gasp that was about to come out. Loki is a frost giant, for what I know they are a lower race, described as monsters.

Loki who appears he is about to suffer a panic attack asks the same question I have in my mind "why? You where knee deep in jotun blood, why would you take me?" "You were an innocent child" "No, you took me for a purpose, what was it? – When he didn't get a response he screamed- TELL ME" Loki was now shaking and I was holding my breath, I can't believe this, this is the secret Loki was about to tell me, his all life has been a lie.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring an alliance and eternal peace trough you, but those plans no longer matter" _oh no_. "So I am not more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me" I start to feel the dizziness and I know I will go back soon, I only catch parts of the conversation.

"Why do you twist my words" "you could have just told me from the beginning" "I only wanted to protect you from the truth" "because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all his years, because no matter how much you claim to love me you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of asgard"

That's when I feel the twist and everything starts spinning, suddenly I fall to the ground, I'm still in the armory. My vision starts to get blurry and I begin to hear metallic sounds and rushed weird voices._ What the hell just happened? _And then darkness embraces me.

Loki POV

All the way through the reunion I only could think in what I was about to tell Anna. Maybe is the thing she has that makes me feel I can trust her, maybe something makes me believe she would understand but I have known her for so little, if I tell her who I really am she would defiantly be scared.

_I am the monster parents tell their children about at night and I'm not proud of what I have done._

I am now heading to the throne to attend other duties when suddenly a guard appears out of nowhere and judging by the look in his eyes I know that he doesn't bring good news.

"My king, there has been an incident in the armory, nobody knows certainly what happened but I'm sure you might want to see it"

In other cases I would just ignore him but something tells me this is important. I follow him to the armory only to find that the guard was right.

Anna is lying on the ground half unconscious and muttering nonsense words but I feel shivers run through my spine when I hear the words frost giant and Loki. "What happened to her?" I ask as the healers enter the room. "We don't know, she just appeared out of nowhere and then she just fainted" one of guard replies.

Maybe I was right when I said that Anna may be a lot more than a midgardian. Right now I can't find a logical explanation to all of this and what concerns me the most is how she got to say the words loki and frost giant.

Hours pass and I grow restless, I head to her chambers but when I'm on the door something caught my attention, a conversation between a woman and Anna.

"What do you think it happened?" the woman asks "I don't really know, I was just walking and feeling sick and then everything started spinning and I was in the armory when I saw loki but he was younger then something happened with a casket then that guy Odin appeared and loki was blue and something about frost giants and Thor and loki looked like if he was having a panic attack and then I got here"

My eyes widen and I feel like paralyzed. _NO, no, no, no. this can't be happening, but how the hell she knows about it? _Panic begins to settle in and I stop to think clearly when the woman asks the same question I have.

"How is that possible? What happened?" "I think I traveled in time and somehow in space to, I was in a hall and then I was in the armory from another time. Maybe that is how I got to Asgard in first place"


End file.
